PruHunGenderfliped
by Firey-Nii-Wolf
Summary: What if Prussia was a girl? What if Hungary was a male? Genderfliped PruHun through the years.


I'm so sorry! D:

This came to me while I was brainstorming for Capital Disaster! I promise to get a chapter up for 'France's New Angleterre' soon!

I also have a Christmas special Fanfic that will be out soon so...yeah. My Christmas present to you. :)

Oh! After the translations at the bottom, there'll be a epilogue, so stay tuned.

Its sad that this is longer than anything else I've written. D:

* * *

><p>Prussia scanned the clearing, moving a few leaves that were blocking his view, Gilbird chirping softly in his ear. His ruby eyes lifted up from the prey to meet Hungary's acid green ones. The Hungarian male nodded. The two boys tossed down the net, leaping down from their hiding places in the leafy treetops to weigh down the net. The two squirrels squealed, chittering and squirming to detangled themselves from the net. Prussia quickly extracted his knife, swiftly killing the two animals with deep gorges to their necks. Gilbird, who was landing in Prussia's silver hair, made a disgusted chirp. Hungary laughed.<p>

"Looks like we're eating well tonight, huh Gilbert?" Hungary smirked, using Prussia's human name. Prussia smiled, looking up at Hungary, his red eyes flashing with humor.

"Seems so, Daniel," Prussia replied, also using Hungary's human name as he untangled the two kills from the net. The net, made of sheep's wool spun into thick threads, was collected by Hungary. The two boys, each holding an item, then proceeded to walk back to Hungary's castle, where his boss lived. Gilbird chirped all the way.

"Man, I hope we get sent to fight Ottoman soon," Hungary complained. "I'm so bored!"

Prussia kept quiet, his red eyes sizing up the large, heavily guarded stone castle. Hungary clucked his tongue, deciding not to comment on his friend's silence. The Teutonic Knights and the Kingdom of Hungary where in an agreement; both wanting to be the cause of Ottoman's fall. Prussia might be a war force, but Hungary knew that his friend wished to be a kingdom known as the Kingdom of Prussia.

The two boys headed to the kitchens to drop off their kill. A man dressed in a white tunic that bore the Iron Cross approached the two. He knelt to one knee in front of Prussia, bowing his head respectfully. Prussia stared at him, his face blank but his red eyes sparkling with interest. Gilbird chirped, ruffling his yellow feathers.

"Ja?" Prussia asked, moving away from Hungarian to his own language, German.

"The Priest would like to see you, Teuton," the man said in perfect German.

"Geil, Danke," Prussia nodded. Hungary raised an eyebrow as the man stood, pounded his fist to his chest, and walked away.

"What did he want?" Hungary asked.

"My awesome Priest wants to talk to the awesome me," Prussia answered in Hungarian. "I'll see you around, kay Daniel?"

"M'kay. I'll meet you later in the courtyard!" Hungary said brightly, waving to his friend as Prussia ran off to meet his Priest.

* * *

><p>Hungary sighed, closing his eyes. The day was so warm and so bright. It reminded him of the land to the Southwest, past that Austrian's land. The Hungarian boy was leaning on the stone wall that surrounded the castle's courtyard with his arms crossed, waiting for his friend.<p>

Footsteps made him crack open one eye. The chirping and silver assured him that it was Prussia. Hungary Escher his friend walk toward him, rubbing his chest.

"What's up?" Hungary asked. "What did your Priest want?"

"Just to report on how awesome everything is," Prussia snorted, rubbing his chest. Hungary gave his friend a questioning look. Prussia smiled, obviously fake.

"Come on, spit it out Gilbert!" Hungary encouraged. Prussia's face fell. Gilbird chirped sadly as Prussia crossed his arms.

"Well, I've been having these unawesome chest pains," Prussia admitted, his red eyes glazing over with a far away look. "I'm afraid, maybe my Priest is lying to me, and something is very wrong. I might die, or worse, I might disappear like my Vati."

Hungary felt his heart dampen. Prussia was his best friend, he wouldn't dare let Prussia's own people hurt Prussia. Hungary smiled widely, desperate to get his friend to smile too.

Hungary reached out, rubbing his hands over Prussia's chest. He laughed as the other boy squeaked, blushing a bright red. He pinched the fleshy chest before pulling his hands away.

"Found your weak point!" Hungary teased.

"Not funny Daniel! I'm serious!" Prussia protested, clutching his chest and willing his raging blush away. Hungary chuckled, before a thought registered in his mind. Prussia's chest wasn't flat. In fact, it felt like two mounds of soft flesh were growing. Hungary blushed, his eyes widening in shock. Prussia wasn't a...girl, right?

"H-Hey Prussia? Serious question," Hungary said nervously. Prussia glared at him.

"Ja?"

Hungary swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He bit his lip nervously before continuing. "Prussia, y-you are a guy, right? I mean, you have a-a-a...a penis, r-right?"

Prussia gave him a look.

"Of course I have a penis!" Prussia snapped, "What made you think I don't?"

Hungary sighed in relief.

"Pft! After all, everyone knows you grow one later on!" Prussia added. "Don't sweat the small stuff!"

Hungary gasped, his eyes widening. Prussia WAS a girl! Now that he realized it, Prussia did have a feminine face and did have a higher voice then him.

Prussia smiled, turning his...her attention to Gilbird as he flew around her head.

"Gilbird wants to go into the forest again," Prussia said happily. "Come on, let's go play!"

Hungary watched in dismay as his friend ran off after her pet. Exactly how would he explain to Prussia that she was a female.

* * *

><p>~~Time Skip~~<p>

* * *

><p>Hungary wandered about the forest, looking for a place to rest. Sure, ever since his kingdom began to grow, he was out a lot, he didn't complain. He was broad shouldered, pale skinned with chocolate brown hair that was long enough to be pulled into a tiny ponytail. His war uniform gripped his body right, showing muscles in all the right places. He wandered along without any real direction.<p>

"Ugh. Find me some more herbs Gilbird."

Hungary looked around, recognizing the voice. He might not have seen Prussia for years, but he could remember her voice. Acting on instinct, Hungary followed the sound of ripping cloth and sad tweeting.

"Heh. How unawesome. I might not be able to move for awhile, and it hurts like hell."

Hungary peered over some bushes, seeing Prussia with her back slumped against the base of a tree. She was in her war garb, having far outgrown being a war force and was now a kingdom. A kingdom called Prussia. Hungary stepped out toward her, her ruby eyes shooting up to meet his.

She had grown so beautiful since their last encounter as kids. Now as a teen, she had let her silver hair grow past her shoulders in wavy locks. Her pale skin looked soft, and her ruby eyes sad. Her front shirt was ripped open, showing a deep gash between her breasts, which had grown very large.

"Daniel?"

Hungary calmed the blush on his face, staring into her red orbs.

"You look pretty beat, Maria," Hungary commented. Prussia snorted.

"Austria just keeps attacking me," Prussia sighed, lifting her finger so Gilbird could land on it. "He caught me off guard this time, but not next time."

Hungary stayed silent, his eyes traveling down to Prussia's wound. He ripped off a piece of his own war uniform, stripping it into pieces and kneeling down beside Prussia.

"Are you gonna patch me up Herr Doctor?" Prussia teased. Hungary faltered, realizing how perverted it would be if he wrapped the cloth around her chest.

"Hm. No sweat. I trust you not to be a pervert," Prussia said softly, her ruby eyes shining with trust. Hungary nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat and fighting to control his blush. He wrapped the cloth around Prussia, blushing a deeper shade of red whenever he accidentally brushed against her breasts. Prussia had leaned her head back against the tree, her red eyes shining through her pale eyelids.

Hungary at long last finished. Prussia opened her eyes and looked down at the wound as Hungary stood up.

"You should get to a proper doctor as soon as you can," Hungary coughed, his face redder than a tomato. Prussia smiled.

"Ja. Danke."

Hungary slipped off his sword and left it with Prussia. The girl stared at him, the unspoken words of thanks floated in her crimson orbs. Hungary swiftly bent down and pressed his lips to Prussia's. Prussia responded, pushing back against his lips hungrily. As soon as it had started, it ended. Hungary turned around and raced off. Prussia stared after him, touching her lips. She smiled, unaware of the shadow that had been watching her.

* * *

><p>~~Time Skip~~<p>

* * *

><p>Hungary sighed angrily. Working out diplomatic ties with Austria and the Holy Roman Empire was difficult and irritating. The pompous aristrocrat pissed him off, and the small solem boy tried to talk as if he was so much older than he really was. Hungary raised his head, the sound of beautiful singing reached his ears.<p>

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind."

Hungary followed the voice, rounding a bend to see the back of some maid as she swept. Hungary frowned, angry that a mortal had caught his attention. He turned around before swirling back to the maid, reconizing the silver wavy locks. Especially when there was a small yellow chick nestled in it.

"It's all about the exposure, the lands I told her. The bottled up anger, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies."

Hungary slowly walked forward, noticing the pale hands that held the broom. Her silver waves had was waist-length. The tight fitting black dress she wore reached past her knees, paired with black combat boots and a white frilly apron. A handkerchief kept her hair back.

"So go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle! Ba da-pa, ba da-pa-pa-pa!"

Hungary was nearly upon her, his heart pounding. It just couldn't be HER, could it? Austria would never take her, could he? It just wasn't possible, was it?

"So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground. Her Prince finally came to save her, and the rest you can figure out."

Hungary stopped, listening to her song. Her voice was so beautiful. He would kill Austria, oh how he would take pleasure in that bloody deed.

"But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve. We'll make to spell heart brake, brick by boring brick. All the world's gone and cracked and torn."

Hungary wrapped his arms around the maid, his heart thumping in anticipation.

"Austria! You fucking stupid aristropriss! Let me go!"

Hungary caught Prussia's face as she swirled around. He brought their lips together, his fingers feeling the corset under her thin dress. Prussia made a noise of surprise, dropping the broom and gripping Hungary's shoulders. Hungary pulled away, breathing deeply.

"H-Hungary?"

"What has he done to you Maria?"

Prussia lowered her head, resting it on Hungary's broad chest.

"I...I work for Austria and little HRE. They invaded and...I got forced to marry Austria."

Hungary gripped Prussia's waist possessively. The Austro-Prussian Agreement. He remembered Holy Rome mentioning it, but he had been zoning out. Prussia whimpered, struggling slightly in Hungary's tight grip. Hungary lifted her face to his, forcefully pressing their lips together. Prussia pressed back, easily opening her mouth to allow Hungary in.

"Maria!"

Prussia jumped away, as if she had been electrocuted. Hungary glared at Austria. The aristocrat gripped Prussia's upper arm, the female flinched.

"How dare you come to MY home and kiss MY wife?" Austria spat. "Get out, get out!"

"How dare you turn MY Prussia into some dress up doll?" Hungary spat back. "She's a kingdom built on war!"

"She's a woman," Austria countered darkly. "I'll teach her to act like one too. I won't stop at there either. I'll turn her into a proper woman!"

Hungary growled, taking a threatening step forward.

"Daniel, just go." Prussia pleaded. "I can take care of myself, just go!"

Hungary blinked, stunned and shocked. Prussia looked at her feet dejectedly. Austria smiled smugly. Hungary felt his shoulders slump. He turned around, silent. He walked away, looking back once. Austria was forcefully kissing an unresponsive Prussia. Hungary smiled slightly.

"Szeretlek Poroszország!"

Prussia pulled away from Austria, her ruby eyes staring after Hungary. He would wait for her to escape. He would put his trust in her. Prussia smiled. Yes, now she knew. She was in love with Hungary.

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha! Now who's better Austria?"<p>

Hungary shoved the nation deeper into the mud with his boot. Austria stared up at him, defeat in his violet eyes. Hungary smirked darkly. With the fall of the Holy Roman Empire, and the Austro-Hungarian War having broken out, Prussia was free.

"She won't stay with you," Hungary said haughtily.

"But she won't leave Ludwig," Austria countered. "She cares more for that boy than she does of her pet."

"Tch! I doubt it," Hungary said, doubt in his green eyes. "That kid is nothing to her; she absolutely hated the Roman Empire."

"You don't understand," Austria said, shaking his head and smiling slightly. "Ludwig reminds her of our Opa. She wouldn't cast out such a child, especially when it's her Bruder."

Hungary growled, unsure if he should believe Austria or not. The Hungarian male raised his sword, glaring. Austria stared defiantly. Both males knew, a price was going to be paid for the female kingdom.

"I'll kill you for trapping my Prussian Rose."

"Rodrich!"

Hungary looked up in time to process and dodge an arrow. Prussia raced to the Austrian, kneeling down beside him. Hungary watched in astonishment as Prussia bent down and kissed Austria's forehead.

"Oh Roddy," Prussia said warmly, "Did the mean Hungarian steal your vital regions?"

Hungary blushed. He didn't quite take into consideration that invading Cilicia would also mean invading Austria's vital regions. He just knew it was a good plot of land near Prussia. The said girl stood up, supporting Austria.

"Come on, I have someone to introduce you to," Prussia encouraged, speaking to Austria.

"Maria-" Hungary began, but got cut off by Prussia.

"I have things to do Daniel," Prussia apologized. "I want to be with you, but West needs me."

Hungary stared, his sword hanging to his side as he watched Prussia help Austria up the rise she had ran down from. At the top, he noticed a small boy in black blood splattered robes. He was wearing Prussia's war hat and had an Iron Cross around his neck.

He watched with envy as Prussia smiled at the boy, quickly discarding Austria and rushing to the boy. She picked him up, holding him close and kissing his cheek. Hungary could tell she held him in the highest regards. She would never leave the boy for him. Hungary made a noise of sarcastic humor and walked away.

* * *

><p>~~Time Skip~~<p>

* * *

><p>Hungary watched the Prussian woman approaching with her brother, Germany. He sighed, leaning his head against the wall.<p>

"Well hello there strangers," Hungary greeted, his acid green eyes staring at the sky.

"Hungary, have you made your choice?" Germany asked. Hungary stared into the blue orbs that belonged to Germany. He shifted to try to catch Prussia's, but the girl was staring down at her feet. Dressed in her Prussian blue army uniform with a red Nazi band around her right shoulder, Hungary couldn't help but rake his eyes up and down Prussia's form.

"Hungary."

Hungary flicked his eyes back to Germany, irritation in his green orbs.

"Fine. I agree to joining the Axis," Hungary sighed. He stood up, holding out his hand. Germany shook it, smiling in a sickly smug way. The German nation pulled away and whispered something in Prussia's ear.

Hungary scowled, watching tears fall down Prussia's blank face. Germany walked away, leaving the two. Hungary smiled when Prussia finally looked up at him. The Iron Cross she had always worn around her neck was now pinned to her hair, like a barrette. She wiped away her tears, staring at Hungary in an almost pissed off way.

"Hey Maria."

"Tag Daniel."

Hungary opened his arms, offering. Prussia hesitated before stepping into them. Hungary hugged her tightly, a small feeling of victory in his chest.

"I missed you Daniel," Prussia said softly, burying her face in Hungary's neck. Hungary kissed the top of her silver head.

"I've missed you too Maria."

Hungary rubbed her sides, a feeling of possessivness overtaking him. He brought up her face and connecting their lips. Prussia moaned softly. Smirking in his mind, Hungary whispered in her ear, "Anywhere private that we can go?"

Prussia looked up at him, her ruby eyes hazy and questioning. Hungary smiled darkly.

* * *

><p>Hungary stroked Prussia's hair as she snuggled into him, their two naked bodies molding into one. Prussia smiled at him, kissing his neck. Lazy in the aftermath of sex, Hungary made a noise of content.<p>

"Ich liebe dich, Hungary."

"Szeretlek Poroszország."

Prussia smiled slyly. Climbing on top of Hungary, she smiled down at him. Hungary smiled back, his eyes lowering first to her breasts and the faint scar between them.

"It's awesome how life turns out, huh?" Prussia asked, smiling wider as Hungary trailed his fingertips over her scar.

"Very," Hungary murmured. "Oh so very awesome."

Prussia smiled, bending down and kissing Hungary. She could feel Budapest hardening. Hungary wrapped his arms around her waist and switched positions, still smiling warmly. Prussia clung to him, the look of love and adoration in her crimson eyes.

"I love you Daniel, I think I always have."

Hungary kissed her, loving the noise she made as he entered her. Rocking their bodies together, he jerked forward roughly, making Prussia cry out in pleasure. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you Maria, I know I always have."

* * *

><p>~~Time Skip~~<p>

* * *

><p>Hungary punched the wall, gaining attention he didn't even want.<p>

"Hungary, like totes don't worry bout it," Poland said worriedly. "That Russian bastard is, like, totes doing it to, like, spite you."

"Well it's fucking working!" Hungary snarled. "God! If only I wasn't so weak!"

"I-I-I th-think yo-ou got t-t-to be pr-pret-ty s-st-strong t-o br-brake the wa-ll," Latvia stammered, fear and horror radiating from his eyes. Hungary looked at the wall and grimaced. Most likely, one of them would be punished for that. Prussia's scream rekindled Hungary's rage. Hungary looked up as the door opened, Belarus walking in with a blank face.

"What's he doing to her?" Hungary begged, grasping the woman's dress in his clutches.

"Satisfying his needs," Belarus replied bluntly. "Now let go of me before I cut you."

Hungary released her, sinking to his knees. How could this have happened? How could Germany allow his precious sister to be nothing but an object of desire for Russia? Hungary gripped his short hair, pulling it out of it's ponytail. Poland hugged the man, patting his back.

"How can he do this to her?" Hungary whispered, feeling hot tears roll down his face. "How can Russia rape her without any remorse? How? Why?"

Poland stayed silent. He had no idea. As it was, he could barely remember the war.

"He's wanted her since the Battle of Stalingrad," Poland offered. "Now that he has her, he's just going to play with her until she brakes."

Hungary covered his ears, Prussia's moans and screams reaching his ears. Lithuania scoffed.

"She's finally getting payback for all the things she's done," Lithuania said heartlessly. "Stupid whore."

"Liet!" Poland snapped, glaring at his best friend.

Hungary swiftly stood up, his knuckles connecting with Lithuania's jaw. Estonia and Latvia gasped as the middle Baltic fell to the floor, automatically curling into a feral position as Hungary repeatedly assaulted him. Poland threw himself on Hungary, attempting to pull him off of Lithuania. Estonia, coming to his senses, quickly began to help. Thick footsteps went unnoticed until Latvia whimpered.

"So, who's causing trouble? I know it's not poor Lithuania, da?"

Hungary glared up at the Russian, violet meeting green. Russia smiled maliciously.

"Ah! Oh course! It's the Hungarian rat," Russia chuckled. "Should have known."

Hungary glared defiantly, determined not to cower under the blows of Russia's pipe. But that was easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Hungary threw his blanket over the shivering Latvian. Latvia snuggled the blanket, humming.<p>

Hungary quietly snuck out of his bedroom, sneaking down the dark cold hallway. When he reached the last door to the right, he entered. Piercing through the darkness, sad ruby eyes stared at him.

"Daniel?"

Hungary held the girl in chains, her shivering body raging with fever and hypothermia. Prussia pressed her body closer to Hungary's warm one, absorbing his heat. Hungary touched her shackled wrists and ankles, the skin worn away to exposed flesh.

"I-Ich liebe dich," Prussia whispered, kissing Hungary's lips almost fearfully. Hungary kissed back, wanting to take Prussia then and there, but he knew he couldn't.

"Szeretlek," Hungary whispered. "Keep fighting him, my love. We'll escape soon."

Prussia snorted sarcastically.

"You might, but I won't," Prussia said tiredly. "I'm not a nation anymore. I shouldn't even be alive, I should be dead."

Hungary shook his head, burying his face in her neck and inhaling the dregs of her sweet scent. Prussia began crying, silently sobbing. Hungary kissed her tears away, whispering promises and hopes into her ear. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out her beloved Iron Cross. She watched with disbelieving wide innocent eyes as he pinned the cross into her hair. She kissed his cheek lovingly, silently showing how much she appreciated the gift.

"Keep your identity safe," Hungary whispered. "My love."

* * *

><p>Hungary unlocked the chains, delicately picking up the pale form. Her own blood spilled from her mouth, reminding him of tuberculosis.<p>

"Schwester."

Hungary turned back to Germany, tears rolling down the German's face. Hungary walked to him, carefully handing him the limp body.

"Take care of what's left of her," Hungary whispered, his heart crushing. Germany slowly fell to the floor, hugging his sister's body. Hungary faintly heard Germany whispering something to Prussia's unconscious body. He strained to here more.

"You are not alone, I am here with you. Even when your scared, I never leave you standing in a storm."

Hungary took a minute to realise Germany was actually singing to her. He guessed it was a lullaby Prussia would sing to him when Germany was younger.

"Making it insane. Once again I will try to unchain you. But you open your eyes to the sky and despair."

Hungary sat down next to them, running his fingers through Prussia's tangled silver locks. Germany barely paid any attention to the Hungarian, too busy serenading his sister.

"That you are so lonely. You are so lonely. Your so alone. Be so lonely. So lonely. So lonely."

Hungary felt the words touching his heart. Certainly this wasn't a song of Germany's making. No, it had to be a Prussian lullaby.

"So I'm colouring my faith while I am here with you. Imagining the landscapes of your sorrow. Is it yellow or blue? We're colouring the sky and the trees and the clouds and the moonlight."

Prussia stirred, noises of pain sounding from her chest. Hungary held her hand, warmth slowly returning to the once cold body.

"I'm colouring the hand I hold. Hide it. That you are so lonely. So alone. Lonely."

Prussia tightened her hand around Hungary's, the vice grip making him grunt. Germany stopped singing, realising at long last that his sister was returning to him. His blue eyes filled with tears as she opened her crimson ones. Hungary helped Germany hold her upright as she began to hack up blood, neither wanting her to choke on the red substance. They laid her back, Germany holding her like a newborn child. Prussia stared at him then smiled, her lips and teeth stained red as her eyes.

"So just find me," Prussia whispered hoarsely. Germany gently hugged his sister, tears falling on her neck. Hungary tasted salty liquid. He touched his face, feeling tears. He hadn't even noticed.

"Come on Schwester, let's get you home," Germany said warmly, picking up his sister and standing. Prussia still held Hungary's hand, the Hungarian standing up with the two siblings. Germany nodded, as if accepting Hungary. Hungary bowed his head thankfully. The two males began to walk out of the mansion, both casting glares at the Baltics and the Soviet siblings.

"Bruder?"

The two males stopped on the threshold of the mansion. Russia stood a ways off, his eyes cast down. Prussia released Hungary's hand and feebly held her own out toward Russia. Germany took a step back as Russia approached, but no more than that. Russia slipped his hand into Prussia's, the pale woman bringing it to her lips.

"You have an evil soul, but a pure heart. Please, don't fall to Winter's trap," Prussia whispered lovingly against his fingers. "Be good, my Sunflower Angel."

Russia stared at her in shock. Slowly, that melted away to sadness and tears. Russia pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it as tears slipped down his face. Hungary gave Germany a hard look. The German male nodded, and pulled away, stepping out. Hungary pushed past Russia, following Germany. He didn't look back.

* * *

><p>~~Time Skip~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Keseseseseseses~! I see Big Ben, I see unzipped pants! I see England being sucked by France!"<p>

"W-WANKER!"

Hungary watched as Prussia was tossed out of the house. He rolled his eyes, sighing. Prussia was her old usual self again, only after so many years after the Berlin Wall. Sure, Prussia had a weird habit of hanging out with the other Bad Touch Trio more often, but he supposed it wasn't as bad as his own quirk. He himself had become obsessed with yaoi. Personally, he blamed Poland for getting him into it, and Japan for encouraging him.

The three of them had a vast network of secret cameras hidden in each nation's home, especially programmed to catch some sweet yaoi. Hungary switched from his FrUK screen to his Spamano screen, finding Spain and Romano in a very sexy position.

"B-Boss! Ah!"

"Ohh~! S-So tight, my precious, precious Lovi! Call me Boss again."

"B-Boss, ah! There, oh Boss there!"

Hungary felt his nose bleed, a sadistic smile on his face. Yes, it was a sick hobby, but a hobby nonetheless. His cell beeped, signalling a text. He flipped it open, reading the text from Japan.

'Danny! Check the GerIta Cam, now!'

Hungary made a face. Even after all these years, the relationship between Germany and himself was an awkward one. Germany accepted Hungary as his sister's friend and lifeline, but he couldn't seem to see him as her boyfriend. Hungary sighed before texting back;

'Watchin Spamano. Lovi & Tonio are role-playing as Master and Maid'

He hit send and slipped his phone back into his pocket. Yes, a sick hobby, but some one had to do it.

* * *

><p>Prussia stealthily slunk through the dark house. She could hear Hungary brushing his teeth, humming. She smirked. Already she could visualise him in nothing but a simple pair of dark green sweats. She licked her lips, her smirk now matching the Cheshire Cat's smile.<p>

She quickly hid as Hungary walked from the bathroom to the bedroom, turning the light off behind him. She heard him climb into bed. Smiling, Prussia entered the room, quickly slipping into Hungary's bed and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Prussia purred, circling her legs around his waist and feeling the growing bulge.

"Someone's happy," Prussia whispered, grinding against Hungary. The Hungarian growled, kissing Prussia forcefully.

"Have I told you how I love you and your sexy ways," Hungary questioned, nuzzling Prussia's hair.

"All the time," Prussia giggled. "Ich liebe dich Hungary."

"Szeretlek Poroszország," Hungary replied, meaning every word.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

-German-

Ja- Yes

Geil- Awesome

Danke- Thank you

Ich liebe dich- I love you

Bruder- Brother

Schwester- Sister

-Hungarian-

Szeretlek- I love you

Poroszország- Prussia

* * *

><p>Prussia held the test in one hand, shaking. She walked back to the living room, where Germany and Hungary were waiting. They both stood up when they saw Prussia enter.<p>

"Well?" Germany asked nervously, afraid of his sister's painfully blank face.

"I-I'm...I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Bwahahaha! Sequel?<p>

Review and tell me! :D 


End file.
